Just One Moment
by AmandineReader
Summary: Quelques instants dans le quotidien de Santana Lopez.


_Ce texte est le premier que j'écris, donnez moi vos avis (positifs ou négatifs !) pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Glee n'est pas à moi et je ne gagne aucun argent avec le texte qui suit _

* * *

Just One Moment

Santana se déplaçait avec aisance dans les couloirs de McKinley, son regard hautain allant d'une personne à une autre, d'un garçon qui la regardait avec un regard plein de désir – en même temps, qui pouvait lui résister ? – à une fille qui la regardait avec haine, sûrement une fille dont elle avait volé le petit ami à la soirée précédente. Ce lycée était son territoire, il lui suffisait d'un claquement de doigts et tout le monde était à ses pieds, que ce soit les filles des Cheerios, les garçons du club de football ou bien encore ces loosers du Glee Club, personne ne résistait à Santana Lopez.

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur la personne qu'ils recherchaient, Rachel Berry. Ou le Hobbit. Ou bien la Naine, peu importe, c'est la même chose. Cette fille aux pulls de Noël et à la voix insupportable qui osait lui tenir tête. La seule qui osait le faire si on enlevait Fabray – parce que bon, Quinn et Brittany ne comptaient pas – et elle allait lui rafraîchir les idées, sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots. Les yeux de Rachel se posèrent sur ce que contenait sa main avant de retrouver les siens - un mélange de lassitude et d'appréhension se lisait dans son regard - se résignant à son sort quotidien. La latina s'apprêtait à lancer la boisson glacée quand elle sentit des doigts se glisser dans sa main libre. Elle n'avait pas à se retourner pour savoir qui était responsable de ce geste, son corps l'avait immédiatement reconnue. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire réagir de cette manière, pour la faire frissonner avec un simple touché. De surprise elle lâcha le gobelet qui s'écrasa sur le sol en éclaboussant toutes les personnes aux alentours, dont la nouvelle capitaine des Cheerios. Agacée que son plan se soit retournée contre elle, celle ci se tourna vers la nouvelle venue et lui jeta un regard froid. Voyant le sourire de la jeune fille se briser elle se radoucit immédiatement.

« - Britt... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je suis tachée maintenant!

\- Mais San', qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils ne semblant vraiment pas voir où son amie voulait en venir. Celle ci comprenant que la blonde ne réalisait pas, roula des yeux et leva leurs mains toujours jointes devant le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pris la main soudainement ?

\- En fait je t'ai vue depuis le fond du couloir donc je suis venue te voir ! s'exclama joyeusement la blonde, heureuse de voir enfin de quoi voulait parler son amie.

\- Oui mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as pris la main Britt...

\- Et bien j'en avais envie... J'aurais pas dû ? Tu veux que je te lâche la main San' ? »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute et commença à relâcher doucement la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la paume de la main de Santana.

Celle ci quant à elle trouvait la réaction de Brittany ridicule, comment pourrait elle ne pas vouloir de sa main dans la sienne ? Oui bon peut être qu'elle avait effectivement surréagit et s'était un peu énervée pour rien – elle avait tout de même raté Berry et sali son uniforme ! – mais de là à penser ça ? Effectivement elle était aussi un peu agacée par les comportements imprévisibles de la jeune fille, essentiellement parce qu'elle commençait à comprendre ce que ses réactions à ceuxs ci signifiaient et qu'elle en avait peur, mais de là à les lui repprocher ? Sûrement pas ! Au contraire même. Mais il n'était pas question de le montrer de cette manière, pas pour elle.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la main de son amie qui releva les yeux à ce contact, et lui fit un doux sourire.

« Non Britt. Ça ne me dérange pas.»

La blonde lui répondit par un sourire éclatant et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de la tirer avec entrain vers une destination qui lui était encore inconnue. Peut être bien que Berry pouvait attendre quelques heures de plus finalement.


End file.
